Immortal Hummanity
by sweetpinkcaramel
Summary: Lord Sesshomaru,Rin,Kohaku,Inuyasha, and the gang have returned together,after over ten years apart, to find out that Naraku has been reborn from the dead. Lord Sesshomaru's heart has begun to change, Rin is torn between two men she adores,Kohaku learns
1. Chapter 1

**Author: INUYASHA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! THE STORY IS BASED ON THE MOVIES, MANGA, AND ANIME! **

**IMMORTAL HUMANITY**

**Chapter 1**

Rain fell upon Rin's face as she followed urgently behind Sesshomaru. She could only see the long white hair and the tall muscular form of her leader. She wore a veil over her rich dark raven hair for protection from the rain. It was gradually pouring, but Rin could still feel the rain's wetness upon her light pink veil. _He is always walking nonstop,_ thought Rin.

Jaken was rambling on about her in a negative way, as usual. Rin had a thoughtful look upon her face. She paid Jaken no attention. He was being his usual toadyish self. _Jaken has served Lord Sesshomaru longer than I have_, she thought. She pulled her veil closer around her face as the rain began to pour slightly harder. She began to feel cold all of a sudden from the rain's torment. Her body began to shiver involuntarily from the chill of the cool air.

"Rin if you are cold all you need is to tell me," Sesshomaru stated without turning to look at her.

Rin just stared at his back and let out a sigh of relief. Jaken opened his mouth before she could even reply thanks to her protector. "My lord, the girl deserves no pity from you!"

Rin turned her head and gave the green little man a cold glare. He was nearly four feet tall, with green leathery skin, long dirty nails, and a bald ugly head. He wore a black tunic and a matching sumac hat. Jaken carried an ancient staff that he claimed Lord Sesshomaru bestowed upon as a gift to fight off demons. The staff of The Two Heads blew out fire and could distinguish anything that stood before it. Rin has only seen Jaken use that thing a few times, but she knew first hand that it did the job of destruction.

"Lord Sesshomaru was not speaking to you, Jaken," firmly stated Rin has she rushed up to walk beside her leader. She looked up to gaze upon his face. _He is beautiful_, she thought to herself. Sesshomaru was a great man on many levels. He is a full-blooded demon, an undeniable demon dog to be exact. His father, Inu Taisho, was a great demon general and warrior. He had created three swords from his own, Tetsaiga, Tenseiga, and the Su'unga. The Tetsaiga is a powerful sword. It can kill over one hundred men at once with one swift slash. The Tenseiga is just quiet the opposite; it can bring back one hundred men from the dead. It is rumored that the Tenseiga can choose whom or whom not to bring back. A man by the name of Totousai has said to be the one help build these two swords. The third sword Su'unga is the most powerful of the three swords. It is told to be the one to open the gates of Hell. It can bring souls back from hell and can be controlled by the person who possesses the sword.

_**Hundreds of years ago…. Flashback…. **_

Inu Taisho and Lord Sesshomaru had fought side by side as father and son during the wars of the Western Lands. Then one day, Inu Taisho feel in love with a beautiful mortal princess. This angered Sesshomaru; he felt betrayed that his father would give his heart to a mere mortal human female.

War raged on across the Western Lands that Inu Taisho was lord over. Rebels attacked from inside the lands causing Inu Taisho to strike harder to save his people. Sesshomaru witnessed his father's victories against the rebels. Then one day he gave Sesshomaru news that made a huge dent in their relationship. Inu Taisho had chosen to mate with the beautiful princess and now she is with child. Inu Taisho asked of his son to protect the child and his woman. He will be out in battle and he needed someone he could trust with such a task. Sesshomaru was deeply disappointed and upset. He did not want to be lowered to babysitting a half-breed child and a human.

One night, a rebel attacked the beautiful princess' village by surprise and murdered everyone in their sight. Inu Taisho was returning from a different battle when he came upon the princess' village. He could still feel his wounds breaking with blood. His heart would not let go the sight he saw upon his love's village. He discovered that every child, man, and woman was murdered. He ran into the building where he knew the princess was to give birth. He smelt blood in every direction, including his own. He ran from room to room in search of his faithful one.

Inu Taisho finally found his love lying dead on the floor. But in a crib beside her body, he heard a baby crying hysterically. The princess had hidden the baby underneath piles of satin sheets, to be protected from the rebels. He reached inside and picked up the young infant up. Inu Taisho cuddled the child close to his chest and turned to stare at his now lifeless love of his life. He then reached for his Tenseiga, slashed it across the princess' body, and brought her back to life. She opened her beautiful brown eyes and gasped in shock for she was alive once more. "You must leave now!" yelled Inu Taisho.

The princess jumped to her feet quickly and followed Inu Taisho out the large temple building. When they reached deep into the forest, he turned to stare upon the beautiful face of his woman. He knew it would be the last time they will ever be together. Her eyes filled with tears because she knew it as well. They embraced and held onto each other. He reached for his son that was now lying in the mother's arm. He took the child from her and held him up before him. The baby smiled and giggled at Inu Taisho. The child's half demon blood was visible to the eye. The baby boy had dog-ears, white silver hair, and little white canine teeth, the same of any demon dog of that time. The young infant child also had large golden eyes. Inu Taisho felt pain reach his heart for he will never watch his own son grow into a strong young man he knew he would be.

Inu Taisho reached into his sack and pulled out a cloak made out of the fire rat. "You must wear this at all times," he said as he wrapped the cloth around the child. Inu Taisho then returned his baby boy back to his mother. "Inuyasha," she whispered.

"What?" Inu Taisho looked upon his princess with a confused look upon his face.

"I named him, Inuyasha." She pulled the child close to her breast in a warm embrace. Inu Taisho nodded in approval. He looked down upon his young Inuyasha.

"One day, my son, you shall and only you will be able to wield my sword, Tetsaiga." Inu Taisho reached within his arm and pulled out the sword. The fang's blade glimmered in the moonlight.

"Inu Taisho…" The princess voice began to crack and quiver as she regained her strength to speak. "I…I love-…"

"I know." Inu Taisho interrupted her before she could speak her heart. " Now go my love, run I say! You must never return here…must never return to me." His own heart was even breaking. He couldn't take it anymore. Inu Taisho turned away from them. He gripped his sword and with great demon speed vanished into the air. The princess was running in the opposite direction and with tears spilling down her cheeks.

InuTaisho finally caught up with Sesshomaru, he was standing on the edge of a cliff overlooking the deep valley. He walked up behind his full blood son and stood beside him. Both of them had long silver hair, muscular in built, same strange icy golden eyes, and a demonic form to match. The only difference was that Sesshomaru had a youthful look to him, a teenager on the verge of leaving puberty. They both still could pass as brothers instead of son and father. InuTaisho felt anger and despair towards his now eldest son. He did his best to withhold his disappointment, as he gathered up all his strength to speak to his eldest son.

"Sesshomaru, where were you when Princess Iyz…" InuTaisho didn't finish his sentence. He remembered that his son had a huge hate and distaste for humans. He then once again tried to talk. "The least you could have done was protect her with honor for your father." InuTaisho saw that there was nothing he could say to convince his son the importance of the duty of honor. Sesshomaru really disliked humans with a passion. He saw them as no better than insects that crawled upon the ground.

"Sesshomaru, you must have something worthy to protect." He could feel his blood boil with anger. _How could my son be so heartless_? _Is he so caught up within his own desires? _"You must protect and defend your brother. Promise me! At least honor me with that, son!" InuTaisho could not restraint himself from raising his voice. He grew weary and wanted nothing more than to have Sesshomaru's obedience. InuTaisho turned to face his son, he couldn't hold back anymore. "You have nothing to say, uh?" Sesshomaru remained quiet as ever. He refused to look upon his own father's face.

He just stood there and stared into the night. His long platinum hair whipping around with the wind, as the moon beamed down upon him like a halo. The markings of his demon blood very visible on his face, the trait of the markings is passed down through each dog demon before him. InuTaisho knew exactly what do to do now. " Tenseiga is yours, Sesshomaru. It will be yours upon my death." InuTaisho saw his son's face darken at that news. _That got his attention, that arrogant bastard. So much like myself when before I met… _thought InuTaisho.

"Father! Tetsaiga was to be mine to wield, not this half-breed younger brother of mine. I deserve to be the sword's master. And you speak of honor! I cannot promise to protect that half-breed or your woman. You, father, speak of honor; you dishonor the dog demon clan by giving yourself to a human woman. Why? I cannot see myself losing my senses to human emotions or anything else human. I am a dog demon, a _demon_ of honor!" Sesshomaru walked away from his father in frustration. He had his back to him. He could hear InuTaisho walk up behind him. Sesshomaru tensed up as his father's hand touched his armor covered shoulder.

"Sesshomaru, you sadden me, for you have nothing to protect and nothing to feel worthy to have. You may grow to hate your brother, but you must have compassion in your heart to wield my great swords, you lack in that." Inu Taisho could feel his wounds ooze with blood again. He felt a wave of pain hit all over him. He grunted. "My death shall not be in vain." InuTaisho turned and walked off back down the hill. That was the last time they ever laid eyes on one another.

_**End flashback...**_

"Rin." A deep voice interrupted her tender thoughts. She had not noticed that her guardian had stopped walking. She slammed right into his hard back and stumbled onto the ground with a loud **_thud_**. _Stupid…Stupid_, she thought. _How could I be so stupid? _Jaken ran up to her with his staff in his hand yelling at Rin for being so clumsily. She pushed all her weight on top of the imp's head to get up off the ground.

Rin adjusted her pale pink veil covering her raven hair, while Jaken fussed at her some more on her error. She could see stains of the dirt from the wet ground scattered on her veil. She felt tears threatening behind her chocolate eyes. She loved that piece of cloth with all her soul, and it was the only lovely object she ever owned. She turned and growled at Jaken for causing her to ruin such a perfect object.

Sesshomaru was ignoring them both by sniffing the air for Naraku's scent. His demon dog-ears flinching for any unfamiliar sound. But all he could hear was that of Jaken and Rin's fussing. He cracked his knuckles with frustration of that toad demon and child.

"You two are testing my patience." Sesshomaru's cool voice cut through Rin like a knife. She silenced her mouth. Jaken ran up to him without hesitation.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru. I am so sorry! Please do not be angry with me, my lord! The girl is such a…"

"Jaken" Sesshomaru's interruption made Jaken jump with fear. Rin knew that this meant trouble for the green toad.

"Yes, my lord?"

He looked down at the green toad. He was quick as lightening as he reached down for the little demon. He had Jaken by the throat in a death grip. The green man and cried as his master forced the green demon face to face on his eye level. The dog demon glared his golden amber deep into the toads black ones. His eyes flashed a warning sign as Jaken's eyes watered with fear. Lord Sesshomaru's grip only tightened and squeezed. His amber eyes burning and a low growl reached his throat. _Patience now, you will eventually catch Naraku_. _No use on taking it out this worthless toad of a demon_. Lord Sesshomaru thought to himself as he handled the toad.

"Jaken, how many times do I have to tell you to let the child be?"  
_  
_

_CHILD?_ Rin thought to herself. She was of age that most people of that time considered her beyond ready for marriage. She noticed that the girls in the village that was the same age as her already had children. _Child? I am no child._ She has been accompanying her lord for over ten years now. She has seen many battles at his side. She had nothing but admiration for him. She would give anything and do anything for him. She knew little of love and what it meant but she knew it had to be what she felt for him. Rin continued to watch the eye-to-eye battle between Jaken and her lovely lord.

"My lord please don't hurt me!" Jaken wiggled and cried as Lord Sesshomaru continued to have a death grip on the servant's neck. The rain's slow threatening down pour broke the trance and the toad dropped down to the ground. He scrambled to his feet and continued to bow and ask his master for forgiveness.

Rin stretched the veil all around her face and body as much as she could. Her drab blue kimono was beginning to soak from the rain. _Oh great_, with a sigh, as she felt her body shiver and shake. Lord Sesshomaru turned towards her and took notice of her condition. "Rin, take Ah Un and find yourself shelter from the rain. I will come for you shortly."

The double-headed dragon swooped down from the sky and landed in front of Rin. She jumped on top of him and took for the air. She looked back down to locate her protector. She was surprised to see him staring back at her. His face was emotionless and eyes shown no sign of worry. He just stared. _He is the most powerful demon in the world_. She could feel her heart jump to her throat. She always got butterflies whenever her lord looks her way. She got that feeling for a while now. She didn't understand the meaning of it but it came all the same each time. She wore her usual optimistic smile as she waved down at Lord Sesshomaru.

"Don't forget me, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled from the sky. Ah Un was soon out of sight.

"Don't be foolish," was the only thing he murmured as she disappeared into the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Well, this is the best that we can do," replied Rin as she eyed the cave with regret. She hated caves and despised the emptiness of them. The cave was deep and dark as the eye could see. Rin saw some blocks of wood she could use to produce a fire with the help of the dragon. " All right Ah Un, show me what you got!"

Ah Un breathed out a huge flame of fire onto the pile of wood. The light from the fire began to light up the cave. It only gave the place a little warmth but it didn't erase Rin's uneasiness. She removed the veil that protected her long waist length rich chocolate hair. Her long eyelashes that surrounded her oval shaped eyes brushed the tops of her checks as she blinked to adjust to the new light in the cave. Many men in other villages she visited would stop and stare at her. They would ask for her hand in marriage but Rin was dedicated to her master. She knew nothing of love and marriage. The thought of having a husband never crossed her mind. But recently, she began to wonder of such things of having a baby. She saw many babies by young maidens the same age as herself. She so desperately wanted to hold them and touch the little ones.

Rin began to be deep enthralled in her thoughts that she put herself into a deep sleep. She began to dream about her fantasy family

_A half-demon child with long white hair and dog-ears would rush to her outstretched arms. Rin leaned down to pick the child and the little girl giggled as she was tossed in the air. _

A hand touched her shoulder that caused Rin to jump out her dream with a startled scream. She found herself face to face with a handsome man with wide eyes.

"Kohaku, my goodness, you scared me. How did you find me in here?" Rin felt her heart thudding against her chest. She was relieved that it was only he.

"I saw Ah Un carrying you so I decided to follow." Rin gave him a sarcastic look. "What? I can't be concerned for the well being of a friend." Kohaku grabbed for his chest as if he was in pain. "I'm hurt, Rin. You should know that I would always be worried about your safety. Why do continue you to look at me that?"

"I know you waited to make sure Lord Sesshomaru wasn't with me. You always do that. You should have no reason to avoid him."

"I don't, but that dog demon despises the sight of me. He just gives me that cold stare and says nothing." He tossed up a rock and caught it as he talked. "He gives me the creeps. Why do you continue to travel with that demon in the first place?"

Rin caught the rock he threw in mid air. "He saved my life, Kohaku. I could still be dead if it wasn't for him."

Kohaku couldn't argue with that fact. He just looked at her and shoved his thoughts away on the dog demon that protected her. He did take notice on how the light from the fire made a warm glow upon her heart shaped face. Her lips were full with a kissable pout. Her eyes looked like almonds that were surrounded by long feathers of eyelashes. He found that he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She had grown into a lovely creature. It was very rare to see a human with beautiful features that over matched those of female demons. Kohaku even sneaked upon her in the hot springs during her hot warm baths. Her naked figure would even make any male, human or demon, feel hot with lust. He recalled her long shapely legs that connected to soft puddles of hair covering her womanhood. _The roundness of her breasts_, Kohaku began to daydream.

Rin interrupted his sweet thoughts. " Are you going to continue to stare at me like a piece of fruit?" Her words knocked him out of his dream and he glanced away quickly. She tossed the rock she took back at him. Kohaku dodged it and sat down on the floor on the other side of the campfire.

Rin stood up and walked over to sit down beside him. She laid her head on his hard shoulder. She was shocked to find that he was bigger than she thought. He had grown into a very handsome man. He continued to wear his hair in a ponytail but now it was longer past his shoulder blades. He was tall and had a muscular built. His face had that broad more adult look but rather nice than ever. She wondered why she failed to take notice the change before. Rin notice a feeling of awkwardness come over her while sitting there beside him. They had been friends for years and not once had this emotion come over her. They just sat there in silence for seconds, which seemed like hours.

" So, where is the _great_ demon?" Kohaku broke the silence. Rin could feel her frustration sore. She had not heard from him for ages, and that was all he could manage to come out of his mouth. She had been dreadfully worried about his well being ever since the return of Naraku.

" URGH! Is that all you have to say to me after a couple of months without seeing you! Where have you been? I was worried. I didn't know what happened to you. I thought, surely, Naraku hasn't gotten a hold of him again. Well…tell me where you have been?" Rin was back into her old habit of running her mouth when she was afraid, nervous, or aggravated. She just couldn't restrain herself anymore.

"I was off trying to find that Naraku. To tell you the truth, I have no idea where he is." Kohaku shut his mouth and let out a sigh. "I also ran into my sister, Sango." He avoided looking into her eyes while he continued speaking. "It was so hard seeing her again. She has so much pain her eyes. It is my entire fault! I really had brought nothing but sadness into her life. I don't even think our relationship will ever be the same again. Rin, I believe I lost Sango forever." A dark shadow came across Kohaku's eyes as he began to think deeper as he talked. "If I ever find Naraku, he will _die_ at my hands. I will avenge my father, the other slayers in the village, and importantly, Sango." He realized then that had his hands in deep fists.

Rin could feel her heart go out for him. His eyes looked desperate, dark, and sad. She could tell he was struggling real deep inside of himself. She put her arms around him for comfort; she could feel his hand reach around her waist in return.

"Sango loves you with all her heart. She is overjoyed to have you back in her life again. It is just hard on her right now. We all just found out Naraku is still alive. Things have just gotten more complicated. Last time Naraku was alive, he really had you by the palm of his hands." Kohaku laid his chin on the top of Rin's head. He really needed to feel her friendship. His chest was filled with sorrow with thoughts of his past. The memories were filled with darkness and death; he could never forgive himself for that. If it were not for Rin, he would not be the man he is today.

"You see, Kohaku, things will work out for the best." She then reached within her kimono and pulled out the two sai, weapons with three pronged daggers. She spun them around in her hand. Totousai had forged them both for her. They were supposedly made out of the bones of a powerful demon that had possessed jewel shards. The daggers had its own fighting techniques that could test Inuyasha's Tetsaiga. "Besides, I have been training to fight against Naraku, too. Thanks to you and Lord Sesshomaru. I can help to bring down that evil half demon for good."

Rin had been training to the extreme extent. Sesshomaru started to teach her fighting techniques ever since the Band of Seven was thrashing turmoil over the Western Lands. He didn't show any restraint in her training and was tough on her as he was on his half brother Inuyasha. She had the bruises to prove it.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you and the great Lord Sesshomaru has been in deep slaying training. He must be real tough on you. I recall seeing those lovely bruises on your arms." Kohaku let out a chuckle. "Wow, I can't believe he allowed himself to bring any harm to you. His dear sweet human Rin"

"And what is _that_ suppose to mean."

"The demon that claims to hate humans keeps a lovely human female around." Kohaku smiled to himself. He couldn't help but feel a jealous. The demon had a part of Rin that he could never reach. He looked at her in the corner of his eyes. "Why do you think Lord Sesshomaru keeps you around after all these years?" Rin continued to look confused. Kohaku rolled his eyes and sighed to himself. "Take your time. You'll eventually get it."

Rin jumped up to her feet. "What are you talking about? Are you referring to Lord Sesshomaru in disrespect?" She was filled with anger that her best friend would say such a thing. It was then Kohaku's turn to jump to his feet. As he towered over Rin, she continued to stand up for her demon protector. She squared her shoulders and looked him straight in his eyes. "You owe him, after all, he did save your life after Naraku snatched out the jewel shard from your back."

He narrowed his eyes at her. His pride was hit real hard in his gut. He refused to believe that Sesshomaru saved him out of sympathy. The demon hated him to the core, just as much as he did Inuyasha. "You know that Tenseiga saved my life because the sword chose to do so. Sesshomaru did not do it on his own free will. That demon hates humans! He just keeps you around for own personal gain. I wondered if you looked at your reflection lately. " Kohaku didn't blame the demon either. His envy for the demon soared. Rin was a rare beauty and a lovely body to match. He didn't mean to be perverted; he did desire her as his own. But he cherished their friendship and held it dear to his heart. He would never do anything to jeopardize it, no matter how bad he wanted to confess his feelings towards her.

"Personal gain! What? My reflection? You are not making any sense at all!" Rin was startled. _He just doesn't understand Lord Sesshomaru._ She hated fighting with Kohaku but Lord Sesshomaru was like a big brother to her. She disliked anyone to speak badly of him. Deep down she knew she had deeper feelings for him, but refused to give in to them because she really knew Kohaku was right. She had denied as much as she could.

_A couple of weeks ago_….

Kagome looked into Rin's eyes and felt nothing but pity for her. She didn't mean to be harsh but the truth will only save her from heartache.

"Rin, loving him will only bring you pain. Inuyasha can be too straightforward and harsh but falling in love with Lord Sesshomaru is not smart. Inuyasha is right, he only allows you to stay."

Rin looked at the beautiful woman before. Her long black hair swaying the wind as they stood beside the hut Inuyasha built for Kagome to live while she was in the Feudal Era. They had been together for many years, and eventually confessed their love for one another. Inuyasha's first love, Kikyo, has eventually laid her soul to rest. She had been a part of the undead for too long and was killed along with her sister Kaede in a battle against Naraku. They both sacrificed themselves to save them all and a temple had been built in their memory.

Kagome walked up to Rin and gave her a hug out of sympathy. She hated the fact that the girl was headed in a huge heartbreak. She recalled many times she tried to get Inuyasha to see inside of her heart.

"Kagome, thank you for listening."

Inuyasha yelled from inside of the hut. "I don't understand why you stay around my older brother anyway? He hates humans! I don't even think he is couple of love. He is going to eventually get rid of you! Why do you even waste your time…."

"INUYASHA, SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome. There was a large crash from inside of the hut. Inuyasha made a huge yelp and rushed outside of the door. His hair was in a mishap as well as his clothes. He had the enchanted necklace around his neck.

"KAGOME! You told me you wouldn't do that anymore. I was only giving Rin good advice about no good brother of mine!"

"You were being insensitive to her feelings. She doesn't want to hear that."

"Why should I sugar coat it? It isn't like he was going to return her feelings anyway!"

Kagome's face grew bright red as her eyebrows ferried up. "URGHHH! INUYASHA! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! BOY!" Inuyasha crashed real hard to the ground. His body made a huge dent as he lay upon the ground with dirt and dust surrounding him. The charmed necklace still had its effect on him. _What an idiot_, thought Rin as she walked off as they continue to fight their lovers squall.

"Hello? You really have no idea, do you?" Kohaku got his answer by the confused look displayed upon Rin's face. " Dammit! You lack common sense in intimate things. You shall see. Demon or not, he is still a man." Kohaku abruptly grabbed Rin and put her in his arms. He held her close to him, tightly as he possibly could. He rested his chin on top of her head.

" Kohaku?" He said nothing, just held her. She didn't understand why but she felt so comfortable and right in his strong masculine arms. _He is in so much pain_, thought Rin. She held him back, to ease the hurt within his heart. Her body began to feel fuzzy and warm in places she never known existed. Her stomach began to feel butterflies. She couldn't place a name to the feeling that was coming over her.

" Rin, don't ever lose that innocence that you have. It is so beautiful and rare. I missed that so much about you. Promise me that you will never allow the world to change you." His hand rubbed her hair and back, as the other one was tight around her waist. Rin felt herself slip into soothing trance. She did not want to let this moment go.

" Don't worry about me. I am now able to take care of myself. I just want you to have your life back. I hate seeing you in such pain and Sango, too." She raised her head to look into his eyes and saw nothing but hurt in them. "Kohaku, I'm sorry." He placed his hand on the side of her face as they continued to look at each other. Ah Un's growl broke their trance. Rin spun around to get on to dragon for the interruption but she gasped at what she saw instead.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I was…I mean we…Kohaku was just…" Rin found herself startled and lost of words. She was over with fear that Sesshomaru may attack Kohaku. He may be a well-trained demon slayer but he no chance against Sesshomaru. She thought of everything she could possibly say to him. She then remembered that she was just in Kohaku's arms. _I wondered how much he saw, _pondered Rin as she turned to face her friend. He reached for his weapon that was tied behind his back.

"Human do not tempt me to a fight. I do not want to have to kill you." Sesshomaru reached up his cracking knuckles as his long nails glowed. Rin finally found her voice and thoughts together.

" Lord Sesshomaru, Kohaku just wanted to make sure that I was safe inside the cave. Naraku has been reborn, and he could be lurking anywhere. " Sesshomaru continued his demonic stare on them both. She then saw Kohaku slip the weapon back behind him, with its chain hooked to his slayer's uniform. He then walked around Rin and headed out of the cave.

" I'm gone. I know when I am not welcomed" He paused a little as he grazed passed the white haired demon.

"Kohaku," said Sesshomaru, " I advise you to keep your hands to yourself."

Rin watched as Kohaku turned his head towards the demon. "You saw for yourself that she wasn't complaining." Sesshomaru made a loud growl, but Kohaku had leaped into the night and disappeared.

For the first time in her life, Rin felt nervous being alone with the dog demon. His tall form made her feel small and childlike. She tried her best to stand her ground but her heart kept pounding real hard in her chest. She did her best to say something but nothing would come out of her mouth. Sesshomaru continued his long silent stock stare upon her. Rin could feel her pulse race and she tore her eyes from him. His golden eyes were burning a hole right through her.

" Rin, you do not wish to speak. This is a first." Sesshomaru's voice cut through the thick silent air. " How long has Kohaku been back? Is he still working for Naraku? Tell me the truth."

Rin opened her mouth to reply but closed it back shut again. She didn't want to say anything wrong that may cause harm to her cherished friend. He began to walk closer to her, until he was close enough to stare deep into her eyes. His golden eyes bearing down into her brown ones.

"Rin, I asked you a question. Do not disappoint me. Protecting him will only lead to your harm." He eyes shown no emotion but his presence was very overbearing. Rin reached deep within herself to answer his question. _What should I say to him? Damn you Kohaku for getting me into this._

" Kohaku has just returned from the village that his sister Sango lives." She backed up a little to give herself some breathing room. _You owe me, Kohaku!_ She attempted to look at him but felt guilty for not telling him the entire truth.

"I see. " That was all he said before he turned around and walked out of the cave. He then suddenly turned back around toward her. His amber eyes glowing into her chocolate brown ones. "Rin, do not it make a habit of lying to me. I will not show you any pity." She began to feel panicked as her breath was in her throat. She could not tear her eyes from his. He eventually turned around and walked out of the cave. Rin was following behind him with shame written all over her face. _Dammit Rin! You really took a chance this time. _Her chest like someone had put a knife right through it. She remained silent as she trailed the white haired demon.


	3. Chapter 3

12

Chapter 3

In a distant, a swarm of bees were hovering the cave as Sesshomaru and Rin walked out of it. An image of the two was reflected off a pearl white mirror held by feminine hands. The young lady had long white hair and black jade eyes. She had two white flowers that set behind her ears in her hair. She wore a bright white kimono that matched her hair. She was an incarnation of Naraku, and had the ability to take your soul with her mirror. She was very beautiful but equally deadly. She lacked any personality or emotion. The fact she lacked a conscious, was what made her so dangerous.

A deep chuckle was made as the man with long flowing black hair and deep red eyes stared at vision displayed by demoness's mirror. The bees were his eyes when spying on his enemies. "Kanna, is the young woman with Lord Sesshomaru, Rin?"

"Yes"

"Well, I cannot believe that Lord Sesshomaru has kept her around for this long. Is it possible that he cares for her?"

"She is rumored to be more beautiful than any female demon." Kana's voice was soft and monotone. She lacked any emotion in her voice.

"Is that so." Naraku began to go into deep thought_. Lord Sesshomaru falling in the same footsteps as his father_. He gave a smile. "This may work to my advantage."

"But what of Kohaku", asked Kanna, "he no longer bears the jewel shards."

Naraku thought to himself for while. _So the boy survived after I snatched the jewel shards from his back. _He then stared back at the reflection again. The young woman with Sesshomaru was in clear view. He could feel Onimgumo's heart pound harder in his chest. _Damn that human part of me! _Onimgumo was the human part of Naraku, the only side of him that displayed any sign of emotion. This truth pissed him off more than anything in the world. Naraku was only half demon and his human trait was that he possessed the heart of a human. There are certain times when Naraku transforms into a human just like Inuyasha does during the new moon. He preferred his demonic form and hid during his time of weakness.

The human voice began to speak within his head. _But what about the young woman?_ Naraku made an evil smile. _You may be worth something, Onimgumo_. He could feel the plan unfolded inside of his mind." Forget Kohaku. He is dead to me." He got up and walked over to the stairs that lead down to a dungeon. He reached the bottom and saw the woman that he needed to put to good use again. She was chained to the wall, staring at him with hate within her purple demonic eyes. "Well, Kagura, I may not kill you after all."

"What do you want?" she hissed at him. She was loathing the sight of him. Her freedom was so close and he ripped it away from her.

Remember Kagura, I hold your heart in my hand and with just one squeezed, you are dead for good. So don't be stupid again! Now, I need you to get me the lovely girl that travels with Lord Sesshomaru."

Her chains feel to the ground as she was freed. Kagura feel to the floor in exhaustion of being restrained for so long. Naraku knelt down beside her and grabbed her face with his hand. He squeezed her chin hard and glared her down." Do not fail me! I will be watching your every move, so do not make the same mistake again." His hand then transformed into a long extension of his true demon form. The limb wrapped itself around her neck and squeezed. "You remember the last time you betrayed me."

Kagura's eyes widen with fear. She did not want to die just yet. "Yes..." She struggled to get the words out as she gasped for air. "Damn you...Naraku...yes." He finally let her go and she fell to the floor gulping for air._ You bastard! How dare you?_ She stared up at him quaking with a mixture of fear and anger.

"Good." That was all he said as he climbed back up the stairs. Kagura glared in his direction. She began to feel her demonic power returning. _Damn him! I shall gain my freedom! _She reached to her hair and yanked out a feather that she wore pinned in a ponytail. She made her way outside and threw the feather up toward the sky. It transformed into a huge feather fit to ride for flying. Kagura hoped on top of it and disappeared into the night in search for Rin.

The river was beautiful and Rin wanted to jump in it right then. She looked around her surroundings and absorbed every little thing she saw. There was a field of flowers growing along the edge of the river. The trees were blooming with little purple petals. There was a spring waterfall down further from them. _I cannot believe my own eyes! Did Lord Sesshomaru find this place himself while I was gone? Did he bring me here because he wanted to show me this? _Rin looked over at him but his face remained unconcerned. _No, he wouldn't. It is unlike him_. Her heart dropped with the thought.

They walked along the bank as Jaken pulled Ah Un's reign to keep the dragon walking. The two-headed dragon knelt down to drink from the river. The moon made the water sparkle like liquid diamonds. _I hope Lord Sesshomaru stops here for the night. _

"We will stay here for the night." Sesshomaru stated as hewalked over to the bank of the river. His ears caught hold Rin's grumbling tummy. "Jaken fetch for food in the river."

"Lord Sesshomaru, the girl can get the fish herself!" A rock came flying at his head and Jaken fail to the floor. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru, " he groaned.

Rin made a giggle. She grabbed her hair and sniffed it. She realized it was time for a hot bath. "Lord Sesshomaru, I will be gone for a while to bathe."

" Do as you wish." Sesshomaru replied without a second glance towards her.

After minutes of searching, she found a place between a couple of rocks for a hot spring bath. She untied her kimono and it fell to the grass. She wore a slayer uniform Sango got her underneath her kimono. It was black and skin tight, it lacked the protective armor of a regular demon slayer uniform. Rin had a nice muscular toned shape due to the hard training Sesshomaru put her through since she was child.

She recalled the last time she took a soak, the look of shock on Kohaku's face when he caught her naked. She was a little shocked herself that she enjoyed his eyes upon her naked form. He claimed it was accident but deep inside she wondered differently. She knew little of many things of the opposite sex but she was well aware of lustful looks men gave her. She fought many bandits, thieves, and male demons that would say distasteful comments to her in battle. Their eyes would have that same look, as they would attempt to kiss her. A bandit did successfully achieve a kiss but before she could recover, Sesshomaru had already killed him that instant.

Rin pulled off her slayer uniform and sank deep into the water. The hot spring was only waist deep but it was enough to get the job done. She sank her entire body into it. She leaned her head back and soaked her hair. She scrubbed her scalp and body. She then decided to just sit there and soak for a while. Her mind went into daydream about how a real kiss would feel like. The bandit's kiss was awful and disgusting. But she so desired the experience. She often recalled times when she had seen Inuyasha and Kagome kissing. They were in love. They made it look like magic. Rin began to feel a little jealous towards the couple. She often wished that someone would love her like that in return. Rin sighed as she set up to sit upon the huge rock next to her. She loved to let the wind dry her body and hair. She lay on top of the rock with her hair spread out all around her. The wind was blowing nicely and little harder than usual. She reopened her eyes and saw a woman that she thought she would never see again.

"Kagura!" Rin leaped off the rock and landed with a huge splash in the water. Kagura was sitting on top of her feather glaring down at the girl.

"Well, haven't you grown? Naraku calls for your services. It would be best if you don't fight. I would hate to scratch that pretty face of yours."

_Naraku! _Rin was shocked. _What does he want with me?_ She had no idea what he would want with her. She jumped out of the water onto the dry land. She reached for the two sai that was lying next to her clothes. Kagura jumped off the feather onto the ground not far from Rin. The demon yanked out her fan that controlled the wind as a weapon.

" So it is a fight you want." The wind around Kagura began to grow with intensity. She took notice of Rin's weapons. " So Sesshomaru got you some toys to play with. He must of grew tired of saving your life"

"Shut up and fight!" Rin got in her defense stance with her two three pronged weapon in her both of her hands in front of her. Kagura whipped her fan about her as the wind began to stir violently.

"Dance of the blades!" she yelled. The wind began to form deadly blades that could cut a person in half in a matter of seconds. Rin jumped around the blades with flips in the air. She eventually landed on top of a rock.

"You are going to have to do better than that."

Kagura had a look of surprise on her face but she whipped her fan again. "Dance of the dragon!" The wind around them began to form two tornados like whirlwinds. This time Rin jumped into the winds. Her sai began to glow an earthly blue. She then braced the weapons in her hands and sliced the two whirlwinds. The wind seemed to lose itself and disappear. Rin landed on the ground where the winds used to be in a cat stance.

Kagura eyes flashed with anger. "You bitch!" She then looked up and saw Naraku's insects hovering above them both. _Damn you Naraku. You must have underestimated the girl. Why didn't you just come get the girl yourself?_

"Come and get me you wind witch!" Rin stood up and twirled her sai in her hands. The insects swooped down towards her, with their stingers aimed and ready."Naraku's poisonous insects!" She slashed at them. She saw more of them coming in huge swarms toward her. She slashed and diced the best she could. Her sai began to glow but the stingers absorbed the weapon's powers. _Dammit! This is not happening! Where is Lord Sesshomaru? These insects are getting too hard for me to handle alone._

Kagura took this pause as time to attack with her wind again. She yanked up her fan and whipped it around again. This time she used her dragon dance to its full potential. Rin sliced at every single bee that came her way. The sai was not able to tap into its power; it was getting harder to keep the bees at bay. She saw in the corner in her eye, the whirlwinds coming towards her. Waves of panic come over her. She then felt an arm wrap tightly around her waist, yanking her up off the ground in great speed. She looked up to find herself in the arms of Inuyasha. She gasped as she saw Naraku's insects headed right towards them. He lifted his glowing nails and sliced at them.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" he yelled. The bees feel onto the ground in pieces. Rin found herself switched around upon Inuyasha's back as he continued to slice Naraku's insects into pieces. She held onto him tightly around his neck with her sai in her hands.

"Well Rin, where is your great protector?" asked Inuyasha as he jumped towards a tree. He pounced hard and landed on top of a huge branch on top of the tree. Rin still held onto him. She refused to let him go. She couldn't at this moment.

Inuyasha was beginning to get irritated and a made a growl under his breath. "Why are you still on my back? Get off would you?" Rin felt her entire body turn red her along with her face.

"I cant!" she yelled.

"Why the hell not?"

Rin was mortified. She didn't know what to say. Inuyasha was getting more irritated by the minute.

"Say something would you!"

"I'm naked!" Rin blurted it out before she could stop herself. _Dammit!_ Her mind went in circles. She rambled on about Kagura and the reason why she had not attempted to clothe herself just yet.

Inuyasha's dog-ears dropped down in agitation. He mumbled a curse underneath his breath. Rin was mortified that she was naked on top of Sesshomaru's younger brother's back. He hated Sesshomaru brother with his entire soul. They fought like sworn enemies whenever they are around each other. She knew that if Sesshomaru saw her like this it would be disastrous for Inuyasha. Rin thought of a plan and thought it up fast.

"I am growing tired! Inuyasha release the girl or you will meet your deathly fate!" yelled Kagura. She was standing a distance from them with her fan between in her fingers. She was growing irritated by the minutes. She wanted to get this task over with so that she could get back to her plan of ridding herself of Naraku. She did enjoy toying with Inuyasha though. _Naraku you can do this yourself! _She looked up to see demons of all forms flying towards Inuyasha and Rin. _He must have summoned them. He doesn't trust me after all! _Kagura began to ponder her time left in existence. _It will not be long until he rids me for good. I have got to make this look good. _

Inuyasha was watching Kagura. "Humph! I don't know why but I am beginning to think Kagura is holding back on us." He could feel his suspicion grow. _What is going on?_ He then looked up and noticed a swarm of demons flying towards them. He grasped his sword Tetsaiga in both hands.

"Hold on!" He yelled to Rin as he leaped from the tree towards the demons. She did what he said and squeezed tight onto him. Inuyasha raised up his sword as it glowed a golden color as he slashed it across the sky. "Wind Scar!" He yelled as the sword used its energy to disintegrate the demons. They were destroyed instantly by the sword's wind energy.

Kagura threw her fan up in her hand. "You are so irritating! Why don't you just die?" She swooped her fan around once again. "Dance of the blades!"

The wind blades skidded past the two opponents cutting Inuyasha on his arm. Rin wasn't touched but she saw Inuyasha's forearm oozing slightly with blood. She gasped at the sight. She knew then that she had to get to her clothes or just fight naked in front of him. She made her decision. She jumped off his back instantly. She could no longer sit by and allow Inuyasha be defeated.

Kagura started laughing at the sight. "You've got guts young lady, I give you that! What would Lord Sesshomaru say if he saw you like this?"

"I advise you to never let his name leave your lips ever again, or I will rip them off your face! You are not worthy to speak Lord Sesshomaru's name!" The woman annoyed Rin. Kagura was nothing but a puppet for Naraku. Rin realized that the woman did speak one truth. What would she do if Lord Sesshomaru saw her like this? She struggled with that thought.

Inuyasha removed the cloth of the fire rat and through it at Rin. He wore it over his other clothes. He wore a white linen long sleeved shirt and red wide ankle linen pant. The fire rat cloth protected anyone who wore it from getting burn in extreme heat or fire.

"Put it on!" That was all he had to say and Rin through the cloth own in seconds. It only reached the tops of her thighs but it covered enough for modesty sake.

"Thanks!" Rin then twirled her sai around her fingers. She was ready for whatever Kagura threw at them.

_Where the hell is she?_ Sesshomaru was growing inpatient with the girl by the moment. He could care less of what happened to the girl. He just refused to have her death on his conscious_. If something were to happen to her it would be because she was the cause of it_. He then began to recall seeing Rin in the arms of Naraku's old minion, Kohaku. His blood boiled at the thought. The boy had grown up and along with that grew courage. That human dared to challenge Sesshomaru. _Kohaku must not have value for his life._ A scent began to fill the air; Sesshomaru caught a hold of it. _Naraku's scent, _thought Sesshomaru, _and blood. _A image of Rin's lifeless body went through his head and his blood began to boil again. Naraku dared to lay a hand on Rin.

Sesshomaru ran in the direction of the scent in great speed. He slashed and diced at everything in his way. He took out every tree branch and leaf. The scent was getting closer the further he got; Sesshomaru then gained more speed on his pace. He finally reached the scent's destination. He decided to stay back for a while and observe. He watched as Rin reflected off Kagura's wind blades as Inuyasha threw his wind scar at the wind witch. The demoness dodged the wind scar with her fan. The wind ricocheted the wind scar right back at Inuyasha. The half demon jumped out of the way just in time. "Damn you, Kagura!" he yelled as he landed back down on his two feet. Rin ran up beside Inuyasha, with her glowing transforming sai, Kagura's wind blades to use and through them back at the wind witch. The blades danced around her but only managed to tear the sleeve of her flowered striped kimono.

Sesshomaru just stood by and watched as Inuyasha and Rin gather composure as Kagura started laughing. "Well. Well. It seems we have an audience with us." Her statement caused the both of them to turn around. Rin seemed to jump out of her skin at the sight of Sesshomaru while Inuyasha grumbled instead.

"About time Sesshomaru" replied Inuyasha, "You have such great timing!" His statement was as sarcastic as he sounded.

"It seems you just attract trouble, little brother." Sesshomaru glared his little brother down. He looked over to Rin and took notice of what she was wearing. "Father's cloth of the fire rat, something else father saw fit to leave you."

Inuyasha smirked. He pointed his sword at Sesshomaru as if ready to strike him down right there. "Sesshomaru, I would rather fight you!" Inuyasha had a tight grip on Tetsaiga. He would love to strike that demon down at the stop he stood. Sesshomaru then grabbed for hisToukijin The blade had a bluish tent to it even in the moonlight. Rin kept her eye on Kagura but the witch seemed to be enjoying the brother's quarrel. Her fan tapping on her thigh, her eyes seemed to display a sense of thoughtfulness. Rin took this opportunity as a weakness.

Kagura saw the young lady in the corner of her eye. _Clever_, she thought, _but not clever enough._ Just as Rin was about to charge at Kagura, a form dressed in a white baboon jumped right in front of her. The figure was tall and intimidating, built broad like a man. The eyes of the baboon mask glowed a purple color, as a deep laugh came from inside of it.

Rin felt her heart stopped at the sight. Her body was paralyzed with fear. She could not believe her eyes. She could not say a word or even breathe at that moment. Her gut seemed to flutter as her mind went blank. It seemed like she stood there frozen for hours. _Naraku! _That name screamed inside of her head.


End file.
